The present invention relates to a pre-assembled unit for use in the assembly of an engine valve system in an engine.
Engine valve systems include numerous discrete elements. These valve elements are often located in a relatively inaccessible location, such as in a counter bore, or in a location obscured by other engine parts, such as a rocker arm or cam shaft support. Thus, these valve elements can become misassembled.
If a valve element becomes misassembled in an engine, the engine often must be withdrawn from the assembly line. Correction of the misassembly is wasteful economically. There exists a need for improved efficiency in installing engine valve system elements in an engine.